Nomes & Peixes
by AnnaSant0s
Summary: Em tempos pacíficos, o maior problema de Ami resumia-se às atitudes das suas amigas. "Às vezes sinto que falar com as minhas amigas é o mesmo que pregar a peixes." - One-Shot


_**Disclaimer:**__As personagens não são da minha autoria. Pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi._

Sentei-me no sofá o mais comodamente possível e soprei o vapor do meu chá quente, esperando que este arrefecesse. Cruzei as pernas e levei a mão suavemente à barriga saliente, antes de dar um gole no chá de hortelã. Depois, retomei a minha atenção no meu redor. Suspirei quando reconheci as vozes que trespassaram a minha juventude.

-E que tal Akira? – Sugeriu Minako, folheando o livro de nomes que tinha à sua frente. – Significa "Inteligência". Ou Aoi, para "azul".

-"Azul"? – Vi uma sobrancelha de Rei desaparecer no meio das repas violetas. – Porque raio darias o nome de "Azul" a uma criança?

-Ora há grandes probabilidades de nascer com cabelo azul, não?

Eu abanei a cabeça, um pouco cansada daquelas conversas. Por um lado, divertia-me a ver as minhas melhores amigas a tentarem-me ajudar a escolher um nome para o meu filho, que nasceria dentro de poucos meses. Mas, por outro, irritava-me que elas se esquecessem que eu apenas pedira ajuda na selecção de nomes. A escolha final seria minha e do meu marido. Mas, ainda que lhes tivesse dito isso mais de dez vezes, elas continuavam a ignorar-me.

Às vezes sinto que falar com as minhas amigas é o mesmo que pregar a peixes.

Makoto esticou as pernas. Estavam as quatro aninhadas no chão, frente a um livro cheio de nomes japoneses e seus significados, discutindo calorosamente entre si. E eu, sentada sozinha no sofá com Luna e Artemis, cabia-me o papel de ficar calada o tempo todo.

-Ou seja, pela tua lógica, chamarás o teu filho de Kohaku?

Minako fez uma careta. Ao seu lado, Usagi tentava abafar uma gargalhada.

-Kohaku é um nome horrível. Parece de índio!

-Assim como Aoi. Por isso, devias parar com os teus palpites estúpidos. – Eu abri a boca para interceder na conversa, mas naquele dia eu nem parecia estar presente.

-Porque não Ami? – Sugeriu Usagi, endireitando as costas. – Afinal, eu dei o meu nome à minha filha.

-Bem, eu sempre soube que tinhas uma veia narcisista, mas a Ami não é igual a ti.

Rei parecia querer deitar fogo à casa. Em vez de pedir desculpas ou dar uma melhor sugestão, esboçou um sorriso perante os olhares furiosos de Usagi e Minako.

-O Mamoru concordou. E eu não sou nazi!

Rei, Makoto e eu reviramos os olhos, enquanto Minako assentiu em concordo. Ao meu lado, Luna e Artemis fingiam estar a dormir, provavelmente tentando poupar uma dor de cabeça. Felinos com sorte….

-Não é nazi, é narcisista! – Esclareceu Makoto, ao ver-me estranhamente calada. – Em termos simples, quer dizer que te consideras tão bela e perfeita…

-E não sou? – Interrompeu Usagi, que olhou para Minako procurando apoio. Minako voltou a abanar a cabeça em acordo.

-Tão bela e perfeita que te amas mais a ti do que qualquer outra pessoa. – Concluiu Makoto, pacientemente. Eu quebrei contacto visual com qualquer uma das minhas amigas. Por muito calma que fosse, as hormonas da gravidez ameaçavam trair-me e eu temia perder o controlo das minhas emoções. Já não bastava o medo do meu marido de voltar para casa todas as noites, não queria afastar as minhas melhores amigas o resto da gravidez.

Bem, pensando melhor…

-Ami, o que achas? – Perguntou Usagi, sorridente. Perguntei-me durante quanto tempo fiquei perdida nos meus pensamentos pois a discussão do termo "narcisismo" já tinha terminado. Rezei silenciosamente para que Usagi e Minako tivessem entendido.

-O quê? – Perguntei, um pouco receosa.

-Dar o nome de Chika para rapariga e Kenji para rapaz. Significam os dois "Inteligência".

Pregando a peixes sem dúvida. Eu lembro-me perfeitamente de lhes ter dito a semana passada que não queria dar significados desses ao meu primeiro filho.

Esbocei um sorriso, ainda que sentia as hormonas a fazerem uma viagem à velocidade da luz pelo meu corpo, ameaçando um desencadeamento de reacções emotivas que resultariam numa… explosão de temperamento, à falta de termos médicos adequados que, durante a gravidez, parecem nunca ter sido aprendidos e…

-Ami? – Chamaram-me outra vez, as vozes tão alegres que até me irritaram.

-Ah… Eu pensei em chamar Cho se for menina e Ichiro caso seja rapaz. – Disse calmamente, ora controlando as minhas hormonas (se isso fosse possível), ora observando as expressões das minhas amigas.

Usagi e Rei torceram o nariz, Makoto ficou pensativa e Minako foi mais expressiva na sua opinião.

-Ichiro é feio. E Cho é demasiado simples para um filho teu. – Disse, brincando com uma madeixa de cabelos loiros enquanto falava. Usagi assentiu em acordo. A sério, aquelas duas assinaram algum tratado para estarem sempre de acordo?

-Continuo a sugerir Ami para rapariga. – Disse Usagi. – Era uma linda homenagem à mãe e não um sintoma de narcisismo. – Lançou um olhar penetrante a Rei, que encolheu os ombros. – E Kenji para rapaz. Seriam nomes perfeitos para o filho da nossa Ami!

As outras assentiram em acordo, ignorando a minha presença na sala. Ao meu lado, ouvi Luna e Artemis suspirarem pesadamente. Já eu, dei graças para o facto de elas nem sequer terem sugerido os _seus_ nomes caso fosse menina, em homenagem à nossa amizade. Porque eu garanto, se assim fosse, passava a pregar o meu sermão a peixes mortos.


End file.
